


Love

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Breaky Week 2019, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, boys at the pool, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Brian realizes he knows how he feels
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50
Collections: Breaky Week





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> My second work for Breaky week! Meant for Saturday but I’m only a day late!  
Prompt: Falling in love

It was the way John was standing, his hip cocked to one side, arms folded over his chest, sunglasses hiding his eyes, a saucy grin on his face. It was the way he would glance over at Brian over the tops of his shades to give him a soft smile before going back to what he was doing. It was the sound of his shriek of laughter when Roger snapped a towel at him and they started chasing each other around like two school children. It was the way John hesitated to take his shirt off in public, even at the pool. It was the way he glanced shyly around before he pulled his yellow tee over his head and then cannonballed into the deep end, coming up spluttering his hair flat and dripping. It was the way his laughter rang out as he and Roger splashed at each other and tried to playfully push each other underwater. It was the way - 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Freddie’s voice interrupted his musing and Brian looked up to see the older man standing there, his kimono on over his swim trunks two beers in hand. He cocked an eyebrow at Brian holding out a beer, which Brian took with a small smile. 

“Thanks,” he murmured, feeling his face go flush at the idea of being caught staring off into space - or more accurate, staring at their arresting young bassist.

Freddie eyes him for a second before he perched himself on the edge of his lounge chair. “What’s in that big brain of yours, darling?” Freddie asked softly, eyes concerned. 

Brian blinked at him for a moment, taking a slow sip from his beer, enjoying the way the cool liquid slid down his throat. “How do you know you love someone?” He asked suddenly and both of Freddie’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Well,” Freddie said slowly, leaning back on one arm, eyes flicking over to where Roger and John were now lounging against the side of the pool, no longer trying to splash each other or seemingly kill each other. A soft look crossed his face. “I suppose it’s just a feeling, innit? Something warm and happy that makes you feel like you could fly.” 

Brian made a soft noise almost in agreement, pondering Freddie’s words, also watching the younger two of their little family. He wasn’t sure what was going on between Freddie and Roger but whatever it was it made them both less bitchy so Brian wasn’t going to complain. A little smile twitched at his lips as he watched John and Roger playfully bicker about something before josh splashed Roger and then darted away their laughter loud even across the pool. 

“Tell him how you feel,” Freddie’s words weren’t a question, they were a softly spoken command and Brian felt his face heat slightly. 

“How can I?” Brian replied, looking down at his hands, picking at a loose thread in his beach towel, “When I don’t even know how I feel?” 

Freddie chuckled slightly. “I think you do, darling,” he said cryptically before a loud shout startled them both and Freddie pushed himself up. “Let me go keep these menaces from killing each other,” he sighed rolling his eyes as he strutted over to where John and Roger were wrestling. 

Brian watched and laughed as freddie tried to get them to stop only to be pulled into the pool, silk kimono and all. Bright laughing grey eyes darted over and met his and he felt his heart stop as John gave him a shy little smile, gap tooth and all. Maybe Freddie was right. Maybe he did already know how he felt. Now he just needed to tell John. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, let me know if you liked it


End file.
